The present disclosure relates to electronic circuits, and more specifically, to addressing early mode slack fails in electronic circuits by complex book decomposition.
Computer aided design (CAD) software systems can be used in the development (e.g., design, emulation, and simulation) of electrical circuits and electronic systems. These CAD software systems can improve the efficiency of the design and evaluation of electrical systems by allowing engineers to assemble complex circuits by borrowing from established libraries of electrical components.
A given electrical circuit or electronic system may include a number of electrical paths conveying signals between configurations of sequential and combinational logic sub-circuits. One or more of these electrical path may converge at a single endpoint, with the signals conveyed in each path providing inputs to the same sub-circuits at the endpoints. Electric systems can be designed with consideration towards orchestrating the timing and interaction of signals conducted along disparate paths in a circuit and terminating at these endpoints.